Save Me
by Umbrella-ella
Summary: '"Please." The single word was spoken, a plea more heartbreaking than all of the others.' Luke and Laura.


_A/N: I have been in love with the LnL pairing for quite awhile, and while some hopeless fans have moved on and accepted Laura's departure, I think it is safe to say that I am not one of them. Here is the next One-shot in my GH series._

**Save Me**

As Laura stood in front of him, an image of perfection, he was almost afraid to touch her. As her eyes sparkled, Laura stepped closer to him. Her perfume was just as he remembered it. She was just as wonderful as he remembered.

She was just as perfect as he remembered her being. His Angel was back to stay.

"Hey." She spoke that one word, that one syllable, and he swore his heart broke.

His heart thudded, beating harder as she stepped even closer.

"I…" Luke's throat constricted. "I thought you left for good." Luke voiced the thing that had been plaguing him for the two years between her departure to Europe and her sudden return.

As Laura reached out to him, her hand almost touching his face, he flinched away.

"No… I can't. This is a dream, and if I let you… If I let you touch me, get close to me, you'll just disappear, like all the other times." Luke sobbed as hot tears trailed down his face.

Laura looked on, her grief and hurt displayed in her telling eyes. "Luke…"

"Don't! Don't say my name like that! I hate it! I hate you! You just leave and come back and leave again! No! I can't… I can't… Laura…" Sinking down to the ground, he sat there on the ground, the cold pavement chilling his very bones.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Luke repeated, the desperate mantra breaking his very soul even as he voiced the lie.

Half expecting Laura to disappear in front of him, Luke was shocked when she sat beside him, there on the cold hard cement, and held him as he cried.

When the sobs finally quieted and when the shaking had finally subsided, Laura spoke slowly, her words penetrating the drunken haze that staunched the pain.

"Luke… I am real, I am here. I came back for you."

"You… You came back… For me?" Luke's throat tightened, the almost unbelievable stopping in his throat, as if when he said it, it wouldn't be true.

"Yes, Luke. I know how hard it is to be away from someone you love more than life itself. I know, Luke, because I love you. But, Luke, you can't keep destroying yourself… You can't keep doing this to yourself." Laura comforted him as she reached for the bottle that was clasped in his left hand. He clutched to it as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

"I can't… I can't live without you. You… Laura… I'm sorry." Luke cried. The shatter of the whiskey bottle was the only sound that grounded the pair as Luke clung to Laura, sobbing into her shirt.

"Luke, it doesn't matter. You don't have to keep this up. I'm here. I'm back." Laura felt as if her soul was ready to break, her heart clenched in an icy grip, the only thing keeping her together.

She almost couldn't take his broken pleas as he cried, soaking the fabric of her coat.

"…Save me, Laura… Save me from myself." Luke pleaded as she pulled away.

As Luke looked at her, he raised his calloused hand to her face, brushing her tears away.

"Please." The single word was spoken, a plea more heartbreaking than all of the others.

As her lips crushed against his, he felt liberated somehow, free from his own self-built prison.

As he explored her eagerly, his hands shook as they cradled her face.

"Laura… Laura, I love you. You are my heart, my soul, my savoir, and my Angel. Please don't go away again." He begged.

Laura smiled brokenly at him, reassuring him.

"I came back to save you. I came back to save us." Laura's eyes penetrating into his very soul.

"I love you." were the only audible words as their lips sealed together once more in a passionate kiss. There would be trouble ahead, but like all the other things, they could handle it. Together.

_She was just as perfect as he remembered her being._ _His Angel was back to stay._

**FIN**

_A/N: What do you think? Drop me a line and let me know!_


End file.
